The Transporter
by misshilton5678
Summary: Jimmy invents a transporter and chaos ensues, old enemies return! my first fic! please R&R CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Jimmy's new invention

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy and co.

**The Transporter**

_by miss hilton5678_

"Why are we here, Neutron?" Cindy asked impatiently. Her, Carl, Libby and Sheen were waiting around in Jimmy's yard. He was standing in front of them, holding something behind his back. He glared at Cindy.

"I called you here, Vortex, because my new invention will forever change the way we travel" he smiled proudly " now if you are finished, I would like to begin the unveiling"

"Get on with it, Nerdtron!" Cindy said, frowning. She crossed her arms.

"Ladies and gentleman...and Cindy" she gave him an evil glare "i would like to present this revolutionary invention" From behind his back he produced what appeared to be an ordinary remote control. His friends eyed it with disappointment.

"Uh, Jimmy, I think the remote has been invented already" Sheen pointed out.

"This is no ordinary remote control" Jimmy started "This certain device has the power to disassemble our molecules and safely and bodily transport them to whichever location we desire." He looked expectantly at his friends. He saw three blank faces and one sarcastic looking one.

"In ENGLISH, Nerdtron!" Cindy yelled.

"Er, this is an automatic transporter." Jimmy said shortly.

" WOW THAT'S SO COOL JIMMY!" Sheen yelled.

"Uh, Jimmy," Carl said awkwardly "Don't you have your hovercar and your rocket that can fly us places really, _really_, fast?"

"Yah Jimmy! And what about the car we won from Intergalactic Showdown?" Libby added.

"That's true" said Jimmy "But those things all take some time. The transporter takes only 1 2/5 seconds, and that's on low power! We could get to-to-Gorlock in the blink of an eye!" Cindy frowned.

"We don't want to go and visit your alien girlfriend!" Cindy blared.

"Cindy!" Jimmy protested "we've been over this! she is NOT my girlfriend!"

"Oh! Oh!" Carl interrupted "Can we go to Llama Land, Jimmy? Please, please, can we?"

"Carl" Libby said "There is no place called Llama Land"

"Yes there is!" protested Carl "It's a beautiful peaceful place where llamas run free and wild!"

"Gawd Carl, you live in some sorta fantasy land!" Sheen said laughing. He turned to Jimmy. "Hey Jimmy! Can we go visit Ultra Lord? I've got some questions to ask him"

"Outta my way Ultra Freak!" Cindy grunted, pushing him out of the way. "C'mon neutron! I don't believe this little thing can make this thing transport us anywhere in two seconds"

"1 2/5 seconds actually" Jimmy corrected automatically.

"Whatever Neutron" Cindy rolled her eyes. "I doubt that it will work!" she took the transporter from his hands "You're telling me that all I have to do is press this button and..."

"Cindy! No!" Jimmy lunged and pulled at her arm. It was too late. Her finger met the button, and Jimmy and Cindy disappeared it a sparkle of light.

Libby, Sheen and Carl stared at the spot where their friends had just been. Libby's mouth was wide open.

"Oh. My. Gawd."

"Jimmy and Cindy just disappeared" Carl said in shock

"Where could they have gone?" Libby wondered. "The remote must take vocal commands because Cindy just touched the button. But now...Hey guys, where was the last place name that we said?"

Sheen thought for a moment "They're with Utra Lord? Bummer! I want to go!"

"Last _real _place, Sheen." Libby rolled her eyes. She thought about what had been said. "Oh my gawd!" Libby said in realization "They're on Gorlock!"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Welcome to Gorlock

Disclaimer: I do not own jimmy and co

Chapter 2: Welcome to Gorlock

Jimmy and Cindy appeared on what seemed to be a landing deck, as not to far away huge flying machines were taking off or landing. They looked around in confusion.

"Where _are_ we Neutron?" Cindy asked quietly.

Jimmy frowned, looking around. "I would say that we are most likely on the planet Gorlock"

"What? Why did we end up here?"

"Well, the last actual location name we mentioned in conversation before _someone_ pushed the button was Gorlock. Also, the aliens in the distance seem to be wearing the same armour which April and the other Gorlockians sport."

At the mention of April, Cindy was filled with jealousy. "Neutron! This was on purpose! You just wanted to see your alien girlfriend!"

"I wasn't the one who pressed the button!" Jimmy retorted "And I already told you Vortex, she is NOT my girlfriend. I do not harbour an romantic feelings for her! She is just a good friend!"

"Hey, I don't go around kissing my friends!"

"It was the Gorlockian seal of trust! And she-hey! Why do you care anyway?"

"I-I do not care!"

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

By now their increasingly loud argument was attracting some attention. Various Gorlockians were looking in their direction. Although most of the them were staying back (because, as anyone in Miss Fowl's class will tell you, the sound of those two fighting can be pretty intimidating) a small group of more important looking Gorlockians were approaching them. They were carrying large spears and were approaching at a fast pace.

Jimmy and Cindy were pretty much oblivious to all this until a very large and imposing Gorlockian guard cleared his throat. "A-hem" Both pre-teens turned to look. "Orders of the high ruler of Gorlock, you are to come wilfully with us"

"Uh, sorry gentleman" Cindy grabbed Cindy's arm with one hand and the transporter with the other. "Retroville!" He pressed the button. Nothing happened. Cindy fumed with fury. "Nerdtron! You used your stupid invention ONCE, and it's already broken!"

"I don't understand why it malfunctioned..." Jimmy trailed off as a menacing spear was thrust in his face. "Er,Cindy." he said softly "I think we should go quietly-for now. For our own safety" Cindy nodded as a spear was held against her neck. The Gorlockians put them in contraptions sort of like handcuffs, and were quickly escorted to what Jimmy assumed was the high ruler's palace. "Here you are sir." a guard said, pushing them gruffly into the rulers chambers. They fell to their knees. Jimmy looked up to see a familiar face. "Meldar?"

End of chap 2


End file.
